Daughters of the Snow
by AnnaFeistyPants
Summary: Very AU: Anna ran away after hers and Elsa's accident and was taken in by a jolly snowman. What happens when Anna still five-years-old and living with Olaf, meets her now 21-year-old sister, already the queen of Arendelle and living in an ice palace?
1. The Runaway

**Daughters of the Snow**

Anna ran away after hers and Elsa's accident and was taken in by a jolly snowman. What happens when Anna still five-years-old and living with Olaf, meets her now 21-year-old sister, now the queen of Arendelle and living in an ice palace? Kristanna & Jelsa. Anolaf friendship. Jelsans? You've come to the right place.

**Some minor changes: It was winter when Elsa froze her sister, but Anna simply wanted to watch snow coming from her sister's hands. Hans is the same age as Elsa. Olaf escaped from the palace the night Elsa froze Anna in all the commotion.**

Disclaimer: I own Frozen...not. Nor do I own ROTG, if I start writing about Jack/Elsa...O_O

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic here. Right now is just the beginning, it's mainly fluff where Anna and Olaf play in the snow. Hope you like it.**

**Daughters of the Snow**

Eight-year-old Elsa awoke with a start. Painful memories flooded through her as she rolled over in bed to apologize to her five-year-old sister, Anna.

But the spot on the bed where her sister usually slept was empty.

Elsa gasped, ice-cold fears running through her mind. Her eyes darted toward the window, and saw that it was opened, allowing the arctic wind and several snowflakes to chill her heart.

She dashed to it and looked down - she could see a large hole and footsteps following after it.

Elsa turned around, feeling broken...her sister was so afraid of her that she'd run away. And a fall like that must've hurt her, what was happening to Anna? Elsa hated herself, and everything else. But she knew what she had to do.

She ran out the door and down the hall. She skidded to a halt at her parents' bedrooms and barged through the door.

The queen looked up from her book, and the king from his papers. "Elsa, it's not polite to-" her father began.

"Mama! Papa! Anna ran away!" Elsa screamed, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Because she was scared of me!"

The two monarchs exchanged stunned glances. Immediately, they stood up and started running toward Elsa's bedroom, calling out the girl's name. "Anna!" But as soon as they saw the open window, they knew what had happened.

They searched outside, but it had started to snow so thickly that the girl's footsteps had long been covered, and there was no chance of finding where she was alone. Then they went back to the house, hoping that she had simply been hiding, but after searching every corner of the room, each nook and cranny, they had to propose that it was true. Anna could not be found.

"Organize a search party," the king commanded, and soon the most elite tracking team was on the search, trying to follow the young princess's trail.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Five-year-old Anna was running as fast as she could, a beanie hat jammed onto her head and a warm green coat to protect her from the cold. She had slung a large bag, containing everything she might need to run away, over her shoulder. She had never been more afraid in her life of what she had just experienced.

The snow that had raged so savagely about an hour ago, covering up her tracks, had died down to a low flurry. The wet droplets that fell on Anna's face actually comforted her; they washed her dirty, bruised face. The painful injuries she'd collected after jumping out the window had left her black and blue all over; no blood, thankfully, but everything about her was hurting.

However, Anna knew she had to keep going; and, being pretty fast for her age, she ran on, not caring where her legs were taking her, until she spotted a single, purple flower in the distance.

Anna stopped, and eyed it with amazement. She was surprised that it had managed to bloom despite the frost. Curiosity ensued, and Anna walked toward it with wide eyes.

She was so intent on the flower that she didn't hear padded footsteps sneaking up from behind.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna jumped, then turned around. "Olaf!" she shrieked happily, wrapping her arms around the snowman's upper body. She was relieved to see such a familiar and adorable face. "I'm so glad to see you, Olaf! You remember me, right? I missed you!"

Olaf eyed her for a moment. Then he smiled. "Yeah! Sure I remember you! What's your name again?"

"I'm Anna," she said excitedly. "I like warm hugs, too."

"Wow! That's great," Olaf said. "I'll hug you!"

They wrapped their arms around each other, then broke away, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I went out of the castle to see summer," said Olaf. "How about you?"

"I got scared." Anna didn't say more. Olaf didn't push her.

Then they began to walk.

"Olaf..." Anna's tiny mouth curled into a sly smile. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?" said Olaf, grinning at her.

Anna flopped down into the snow, moving her tiny arms and legs back and forth. "Let's make snow angels!"

"Okay!" said Olaf, lunging his body face-first into the cold substance.

Anna started laughing. "No, Olaf! Like this!" She demonstrated again, and next time Olaf got it right.

Pretty soon, there were snow angels everywhere, in the cold field, although it was really easy to tell whose angel was whose; unlike Olaf's, Anna's resembled a real snow angel; Olaf's looked more like a bunch of jelly beans held together by a string.

Anna smiled again. She scooped up a handful of snow, molded it into a ball, and tossed it at Olaf's chest. Next thing they knew, they were both ice-cold and in the middle of a snowball fight, laughing and jumping.

"I got you, Olaf!" Anna yelled happily, hurling another snowball.

It hit Olaf in the chest.

By the time the snowball fight was over, they were both very tired.

"Over here," panted Olaf, gesturing to a large stone cave. It must've been where he lived now.

It appeared to be made of ice. The floor was slippery. Icicles hung from the top. There were strange-looking carvings in the wall. Anna stared at them with interest.

"You live here?" said Anna.

"Yup!" Olaf answered. He pointed with his stick-hands to the carvings on the wall. "That's me on a beach. Oh, have you heard of summer, Anna?"

Anna nodded.

"Oh...I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of _summer_, and _sun_, and all things _hot_..."

Anna wanted to ask him about melting in all the heat, but then she realized that he was probably a magic snowman who wouldn't die.

"How did you draw it?" she asked instead.

"With this icicle." He picked one up and gave it to her. "Want to draw something?"

"Okay!"

Anna looked for a blank space on the wall. She tried to trace the shape of a heart on her wall, but it was hard. She grunted. "How do you do it?" she asked Olaf, thrusting it into his hand. "Teach me."

"Just press harder," said Olaf, smiling.

Anna pressed harder.

"Yay!" Anna cried, pointing at the wall. There was now a tiny ice carving on there, shaped like a heart. "Look, Olaf! I made a heart!"

"It's nice!" said Olaf. "Oh, wait. Can I borrow that?" He took the icicle from her. He drew a squiggly outline of Anna next to himself sitting on a towel.

"I love you Olaf!" Anna squealed. "Can I stay with you?" She thrust her arms around his upper body and cuddled into his cold, fluffy chest.

Olaf smiled. "Yeah! Okay!"

Anna grinned. "HURRAY!" She kissed Olaf's forehead and said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Do you know how to play the game?" Olaf asked. His face fell. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I lost," Olaf said. "If you think about the game, you lose." He sighed. "Well, I'll forget it some other time."

"But I lost, too!" Anna whined.

"Don't worry," Olaf told her. "You can win later."

"Can we go skating?" Anna asked. Her mind was already on something else. She pointed. "On the floor? It looks slippery."

"Okay! Yeah!" Olaf nodded.

Anna jumped up and started kicking her legs around. "Yay! Come on, Olaf!" she grabbed his arm, and Olaf started to skate around the floor. They laughed, their feet gliding over the slippery ice, until they tired themselves out again and had to sit down.

"Olaf?" Anna said, still panting slightly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Anna hugged him again.

Olaf smiled down at her, and stroked her red hair. Before he knew it, she had dozed off in a deep sleep. She looked adorable, with her thick, fringing lashes and ruby-red cheeks. He moved himself and set her head on the floor slowly. He didn't really have anything to keep her warm, but he figured she'd be fine with her coat.

Looking around, he saw Anna's bag lying at the base of the cave. He started rummaging through it, to see if there was anything she could use in there. There was a pillow and a small blanket. Olaf grabbed it and swept the blankie over the young girl. She remained unconscious.

"Night-night," Olaf whispered. Since he had nothing better to do, he laid his head down on the icy floor and dozed off.

_OoOoOoOoO_

**AN: Anna starts thinking about and missing her family in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. And yes, I decided to name the king Rolf. It's Scandinavian and I thought it fit him. Anyway, please review. Thanks!**

**-YieuHGL**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Daughters of the Snow**

Anna ran away after hers and Elsa's accident and was taken in by a jolly snowman. What happens when Anna still five-years-old and living with Olaf, meets her now 21-year-old sister, now the queen of Arendelle and living in an ice palace? Kristanna & Jelsa. Anolaf friendship. Jelsans? You've come to the right place.

Disclaimer:

To the Tune of "Fixer Upper"

_So I'm a bit of a crazy fangirl_

_That's a minor detail_

_..._

_And by the way, I don't own nothin'._

**AN: Hello, guys! This chapter's probably a sad little hurt/comfort thing where Anna thinks about her family. This is also really important because...it states the **_**real**_** reason Anna ran away, not because Elsa froze her sister.**

_Special thanks to the first reviewer:_

_Abigail Grace Mandogirl_

And also to:

_Llamas and Potatoes (2nd review)_

_Escaping the Shadow (3rd review)_

_LVCruger3 (4th review)_

**Daughters of the Snow**

A few hours later, Anna was awake. Awake and worried.

She was wondered what her mama, papa, and sister were doing now; and all of a sudden she missed them with an aching pain you only felt for your family, very near her heart. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to seem weak to Olaf - her mother had always told her that crying was a sign of weakness.

But Olaf was asleep, so she allowed her eyes to water slightly; Anna brushed the tears away with her palm and licked it. They were actually tasty, salty and refreshing, as she hadn't had water in a few hours. Without warning, her strength caved, and the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor, broken-up, thinking of her family, tears falling freely from her eyes, seeming to make a barely-audible splashing noise as they hit the icy floor.

Her tiny sniffs woke Olaf up; he sat up in his spot to see Anna, her little face buried in her small hands. "What's wrong?" Olaf asked, edging closer to her with curiosity in his eyes.

Anna immediately looked up. When she saw Olaf, she made a weak attempt to wipe her eyes, but it was in vain; new tears kept falling as she brushed off the old ones. Since she saw she was just wasting her time trying to hide her sadness, she cried, "I miss my Mama! And Papa! And Elsa!"

"Can't you go back?" Olaf said, stroking her red hair again to console her.

"I can't go back," Anna said. "Not after what happened."

"What happened?"

"I was asleep, and then I woke up, and then I saw a _man _climbing through the window! Right in our house!" Anna cried, brushing away her tears. "And you know what? He tried to grab me. But I kicked him and screamed, so a servant came.

"But the man escaped out the window. And he closed it when he left, so the servant didn't believe me when I told him. Elsa didn't wake up. She's a heavy sleeper you know."

"Wow..." Olaf looked at her sideways.

"Anyway," she said, her face growing more solemn and tearful, "I was scared of him, and I knew he was coming back, 'cause he told me that before he left. So I had to run away. But Elsa will be okay, because she's good at karate. She's going to be queen anyway, so I didn't make her come with me. She told me it's a lot of..." she pondered as she tried to name the right word. "Asponsability! Yeah."

"Oh...that's okay," said Olaf, trying to be cheerful. He lowered his voice, even though he knew it was just the two of them in the cave. "You sure you can't get back?"

Anna nodded. "I'm scared..."

Olaf put a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, Anna. I'm with you!" He grinned. Anna couldn't help but beam back, his smile was so warm, it could melt anyone's heart.

"Oh no," he said, his smile fading, "I lost the game!"

"Me too!" said Anna, frowning. She pouted and crossed her arms. "I hate losing." She looked at Olaf expectantly, waiting for some words of consolation.

They sat in silence.

"Hey, you don't have a nose," Anna suddenly noticed. She got up and ran to her bag. She started rummaging through it, then emerged triumphantly with a single carrot.

Anna ran up to Olaf and jammed it where she thought it would be - but through the back of his head.

"Oops," she whispered.

"Oh! I love it!" Olaf said, not really hearing Anna's words, and reaching to touch his tiny nose. "It looks like a little beanie uni-" He gasped as she pushed the rest of his nose through. "Oh, now I love it even _more_."

"You like it?" said Anna, flattered.

"Of course," said Olaf. After a moment of thinking, he continued, "Now let me get something for _you_." He ran off into the snow.

When he came back, he was leading a tiny reindeer into the cave by the reins. "Ta-dah!" he shouted, pointing as it munched a carrot in its mouth.

Olaf suddenly looked perplexed. "Hey, where'd my nose go?"

"Oh, he's perfect, Olaf!" Little Anna cried, rushing over to pet the reinder. But no sooner had she reached out her hand that she saw a small boy running toward the cave.

He had scruffy, dirty-blonde hair and a round nose. "Sven!" the boy cried. "Get away from my reindeer, Frosty the Snowman!"

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf answered, looking a little nervous.

"Olaf?" said the boy, with a confused look.

"Yeah!" Olaf said. "What's your name?"

"Kristoff," the boy replied. "Now get your hands off Sven! He's _my_ reindeer, not yours!"

Anna looked at him sadly, disappointment showing on her face. "Oh. We have to give him back, Olaf." She petted the reindeer. "Bye-bye, Reiny."

"Don't call him Reiny," Kristoff said firmly. "His name's Sven." But his expression softened when he saw her saddened blue eyes. "What's your name?" he asked, in a gentler tone.

"Anna," she offered shyly.

Kristoff smiled. "That's a nice name." When he realized what he was doing, he shook it off immediately. "C'mon, Sven." He beckoned to the little reindeer, who instantly came trotting after him.

"Bye, Kristoff! Bye, Sven!" Anna and Olaf said, waving as the two of them got smaller and smaller until, eventually, they disappeared.

Anna sighed. "I'm hungry," she told Olaf. She ran to her bag and got out a light-brown slab. "Chocolate!" she sighed, jamming it into her mouth. "Want some, Olaf?" she held out the candy bar to him, her mouth already smeared with brown.

"No thanks," said Olaf. "I don't have a stomach."

"Oh," said Anna, thinking about how disappointing it must be to not be able to eat. She shoved some more of the bar into her mouth. Soon, it was finished. Just as she was about to stuff the wrapper in her bag, Olaf's voice made her turn around.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

Olaf grinned. "Wanna have another snowball fight?"

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Gone

**Daughters of the Snow**

Anna ran away after hers and Elsa's accident and was taken in by a jolly snowman. What happens when Anna still five-years-old and living with Olaf, meets her now 21-year-old sister, now the queen of Arendelle and living in an ice palace? Kristanna & Jelsa. Anolaf friendship. Jelsans? You've come to the right place.

Disclaimer: (points at disclaimer sign) Need I say more?

**AN: I just wanted to let you guys know that I am open to advertisements - I would love to R&R your work as long as it's not horror/gory/slash.**

**Daughters of the Snow**

Anna had stocked up enough food to last her a few days, but shortly after she'd finished every chocolate bar in the bag she found herself getting hungry. She was in the middle of a forest and she couldn't risk going into town to buy snacks - the man might get her. For all she knew, he lived next door. So, she begged Olaf, even though she knew he couldn't provide her with food.

"I'm _hungry_," Anna moaned for the thousandth time, twisting and turning in the bed of pine-needles Olaf had made her. It had been days since Anna's last meal, and it wasn't like she was good at rationing.

Night was beginning to fall. Dark gray clouds hid the moon from view. There was nearly no light. And Olaf was freaking out.

"Um..." He frantically looked around for some food. Olaf grabbed a handful of snow and molded it into the shape of an ice cream sundae. "Here you go!" he passed it to her.

Anna wailed, tears streaming her face again. She crossed her arms and made her pouty-face, as she always did when she was frustrated. "No, Olaf! I can't eat snow!"

"Oh...what am I gonna do?" Olaf put his stick-hands on his head, trying to think, but his mind was blurry. He'd never known how to take care of a child in his life; and now he had one. Sometimes he wished he didn't agree to things so quickly, even if Anna was so much fun to be around.

"I know!" Olaf shouted. "Wait here, Anna! I'm going to the village to buy food!" He started toward the cave, but Anna called, "Olaf!"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

Anna got up, despite her faintness, and swept the bedsheet around Olaf's body, so it fit him like a cloak. "Wear this."

"Okay," Olaf said, nodding, as Anna stumbled back into her pine-needle bed.

Just as he was leaving the cave, he realized he didn't have any money at all.

"Do you happen to have any money, Anna?" Olaf asked, turning around.

"No," Anna said, looking worried.

"Well, then...I guess I'll just have to go out and find some!" said Olaf. He turned back around and started walking toward the village.

"Bye, Olaf," Anna whispered weakly, trying to lift her hand and wave, but she was too faint. She was only five years old, after all. Her eyes shut, emphasizing her fringed lashes, and soon she was asleep.

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Anna! Guess what? This man saw me and I told him I needed food, and gave me some money, and I brought dried meat and..." Olaf dropped the package of food in his hands and stared open-mouthed at the blank space on the pile of pine needles.

Anna's bed was empty.

**Yeah, man! This is a cliffhanger! It's short, though-**

**Updates are going to be irregular, as I'm going to start another story...mainly about Jelsa fluff...gosh, I absolutely LOVE Young Anna and older Elsa :))**

**-YieuHGL**


	4. Blurry

**Daughters of the Snow**

Very AU: Anna ran away after hers and Elsa's accident and was taken in by a jolly snowman. What happens when Anna, still five-years-old and living with Olaf, meets her now 21-year-old sister, already the queen of Arendelle and living in an ice palace?

**AN: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I just recently enrolled in a theater class, and that's been keeping me really busy! But here I am now, with a new username and bio. Say hello to AnnaFeistyPants! :D So anyway, here's the next chapter of DOTS! Sit back, read and enjoy, my pieces of potato!**

**Daughters of the Snow**

"Anna!" Olaf's pupils dilated as he looked around frantically for the small, red-haired girl. "ANNA!"

He ran everywhere in the cave, and she was nowhere to be found. "Oh, what am I gonna do?!" Olaf shouted, wringing his stick-hands, his eyes searching each corner of the room. "Anna!"

"Hey! Frosty!" Olaf turned around (well actually, it was only his head) quickly to see the small, blonde-haired boy they'd met about a week ago. Kristoff! He was pulling that reindeer by his side, too.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff asked, blushing a bit. "I thought I would come by so she could play with Sven."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Olaf shouted. "I went out to buy food, and when I came back she was GONE!"

The color drained from Kristoff's cheeks. "What?"

"Gone!"

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream filled their ears. It rattled the pine-trees as birds soared up into the sky.

"Anna!" they shouted at the same time.

Kristoff leapt onto Sven. "C'mon, Frosty!" he beckoned to the snowman, who quickly bounced on.

"Go, Sven!" Kristoff slapped the reindeer's side and he began galloping away toward the source of the noise.

"LET'S GO FIND ANNA!" Olaf cried happily.

XXX

By the time they found Anna, she'd been knocked out. Lying down, her eyes closed, but so far unharmed. Kristoff and Olaf, hiding behind a bush, saw everything. A pack of wolves had taken the little girl to their home, and they looked hungry, although they hadn't touched her yet.

"No..." Olaf whispered.

"Don't worry," Kristoff said. "We're gonna get her back. I promise."

"How do you know?" Olaf asked, his eyes drooping.

"I've fought wolves before," Kristoff replied, and didn't say anything more. Meanwhile, Sven had pressed his nose to the snowy grass and started to sniff around.

"Y-you have?" said Olaf.

"Mhm." Kristoff nodded, but he looked like he didn't want to talk about it. Olaf left him alone.

"So what do we do?" he asked instead.

"Okay, you distract them. Cause a... diversion." Kristoff looked at the snowman and gave him a push.

Olaf ran forward, out from the bush and in clear view of the furry monsters. "Okay!" he nodded, then turned to the wolves. "Hello! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs? Do you know how to play the game? Poop, I lost it again..."

His smile disappeared as one of the creatures let out a growling noise and started to paw in the snow slowly toward him. The rest of the animals were soon following. By now, he had a whole pack of wolves angry at him, and that wasn't a good thing.

One of them let out a ferocious roar, and the entire clan ran toward him, looking just about ready to chew him up. Right then, Kristoff leapt out from behind the bush and struggled to pick up Anna in his little hands. Olaf knew he'd be fine, though, now that the wolves were after _him_. He figured Kristoff could just put both of them on Sven and get back to the cave.

Olaf yelled, and ran for the trees, leaving Kristoff still trying to pick up the little girl. The wolves were gaining on him, that was certain. He started picking up speed. Suddenly, he got an idea. He stooped down, scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it at them. Hopefully, it would get in their eyes and slow them down a bit.

To his surprise, his plan worked; the wolves let out a growl as one of them was left behind; Olaf ran quicker and quicker, faster and faster into the forest. He ran until everything else was a blur. He ran-

"OLAF!"

He quickly spun around at Kristoff's voice.

Kristoff laughed, with Anna lying gently on his lap as he rode on Sven. "This way!" he pointed at the ice cave. "You nearly missed it."

"Oh!" Olaf smiled at Kristoff and started toward the cave. "You got Anna?" he asked as they made their way inside.

"Yup." Kristoff hitched the girl a little higher on his knee.

"Good. Could you put her... there?" Olaf pointed at the pine-needle bed. "I've got to feed her. Hey, you hungry? I've got lots of dried meat and vegetables."

"Nah, I'm fine," Kristoff said, grinning. "Me and Sven have to get back home, anyway."

"Oh... Bye!" Olaf waved.

Kristoff started to lead his reindeer away, farther and farther into the distance, until he was nothing more than a tiny dot.

"Anna. Wake up." Olaf gently shook the tiny girl, who stirred at his soft touch.

"Mmm..." she opened her eyes, snoring a little, then shot up in the bed. "OLAF!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him. "Olaf, the wolves- they took me- I don't know what-"

Olaf grinned, then laughed a little, silencing her. Anna realized she didn't have to explain anymore.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

Anna nodded, smiling.

Olaf passed some dried meat and vegetable into her hands. "Here."

Anna hungrily gobbled all that she could down. She hadn't eaten in days, after all. She was still eating after half an hour, and _still_ there was some food to spare.

"Goodnight, Anna." Olaf smiled at evening as he tucked in the tired little girl into her pine needle bed and hugged her warmly.

"Night-night, Olaf." Anna smiled, feeling warm, well-fed and comfortable.

Soon, she had dozed off.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
